Not what he seems
by rozy8
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are back in California after the holidays, and they're dealing with family, school and PSTD.


Mabel laid down on the seat, cuddling up to Waddles and resting her head on Dipper's lap as he flipped through some mystery book, muttering as he read.

She looked up at him. "Hey, Dipper?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Mom and Dad will like Waddles?"

Dipper closed his book. "I'm sure Mom won't mind him. He makes you happy."

"But what about Dad?"

Dipper hesitated. "I'm not sure."

"Oh." Mabel rolled over and hugged Waddles tighter.

Dipper put an arm around her. "Hey, don't worry. I'll make sure nothing happens."

"How?"

"Hey, we helped defeat Bill Cipher. I think we can handle our parents."

Mabel smiled. "Yeah. We can do this."

At the last stop before leaving Oregon, a girl got on and sat next to them.  
"Hi," she said, smiling at them.

Mabel sat up and smiled. "Hi, I'm Mabel. What your name?"

The girl looked away. "Uh, I'm Athene."

"Wow, that's an awesome name!"

Athene laughed. "Thanks. So what's your name?" she asked, directing this question at Dipper.

"Dipper. Dipper Pines."

"Nice to meet you, Mabel and Dipper Pines," she said, holding her hand out.

Dipper smiled and shook it. "So, uh, where are you headed?"

Athene held up one finger and checked her phone.  
"Sorry, I have a terrible memory. I'm going to Piedmont," she said, putting her phone away.

"Really? That's where we live!" Mabel exclaimed excitedly.

"That's so cool. I'm moving to Piedmont High School," she said.

"No way. That's the school we're starting this year," Dipper said.

"Hey, maybe we could hang out? I don't know anyone in California," asked Athene.

Mabel beamed. "That sounds awesome. We… don't have many friends going there either."

"More like we don't have ANY friends going," muttered Dipper.

"Well, now you do," said Athene.

Over the course of the trip, the three got to know each other very well, much to the annoyance of the bus driver, who ended up having to make the rule that if they moved seats _one more time_, then he would kick them all off.

When they finally got to their stop, Dipper, Mabel and Athene said their goodbyes and parted ways, Mabel carrying Waddles and leaving Dipper to carry all their bags.

When they got to their house, Dipper knocked on the door, only to get no reply.

"What day is it?" he asked Mabel.

"Thursday, I think. They'll be at work."

Dipper nodded and got out the spare key, unlocking the door and letting them in.

"Wow, it's weird being home again, isn't it?" Mabel said, walking to their room and trying not to drop a squirming Waddles.

"Yeah. It's almost as if summer didn't happen."

Mabel dropped Waddles on her bed and turned around. "Do you think things will ever go back to normal?"

Dipper dumped their bags on the floor and sat down at the foot of his bed.

"I don't know, Mabel. I hope so."

Mabel nodded. "Me too."

"To be honest, after the summer we had, I don't entirely remember what normal is," Dipper added after a moment's thought.

Mabel sat down on her bed and hugged Waddles. "I do."

Dipper was just about to say something when they heard the door slam shut.

"Kids?" came a voice from downstairs.

They glanced at each other and grinned. "In here!" Mabel called out.

A few seconds later, their mum appeared in the door. "Hey, kiddos!"

"Mum!" they yelled, running up to her and hugging her.

How are you two? How was your holiday?"

Dipper and Mabel made eye contact and Dipper shook his head slightly.

"It was awesome. I got Grunkle Stan into Ducktective and Dipper got a crush!" Mabel exclaimed

"Mabel!" Dipper protested.

"A crush, eh?"

"Yeah, and Mabel got, like, fifty. Why is this such a big deal?"

"It's not," said their mum, failing to hide a grin. "So what's his name? Or her name?"

"Her name's Wendy," said Dipper, looking away awkwardly. "But I don't have a crush on her anymore."

"Okay, well I need to go and start making dinner. You two can get started unpacking, okay?"

They nodded and started unpacking as their mum went and started to make dinner.

After a while, Waddles smelt the food cooking and went off in search of it.

"Hey, Dipper, do you know where I packed my knitting stuff? I can't find it anywhere."

"Oh, yeah, you forgot it on your bed, so I put it in my bag," Dipper said, taking it out of his bag and handing it to her just as they heard their mum scream from the kitchen.

Dipper and Mabel stared at each other before shouting "WADDLES!"

They ran downstairs and into the kitchen to find their mum staring at the pig that was eating the chips off the tray that she dropped on the floor.

"Mabel, why is there a pig in the house?" she asked cautiously.

"He's my pet, I got him in Gravity Falls," said Mabel.

Their mum sighed patiently. "Honey, do you really think your father will appreciate you bringing a barnyard animal into the house?"

Mabel stared at their mum defiantly. "I'm not getting rid of him."

"She won't," Dipper added tiredly, "Grunkle Stan and I both tried."

"I'm sorry Mabel, but your father won't like him."

"But how could anyone not like Waddles? He's so adorable!" Mabel protested.

"I know, honey. It- he is. But your father has a no animals rule. You were lucky that you got Smokey."

Mabel hung her head. "I know."

"But surely he could live outside, in a kennel or something," Dipper interjected, noticing that Mabel was on the brink of tears.

Their mum looked thoughtful. "That might be possible. I'll see how your dad's doing tonight, see if I can bring it up."

Mabel grinned. "Thanks, Mum!" she yelled, hugging their mum tightly.

Dipper looked thoughtful. "But what will we do with Waddles until you can talk to him?"

"I can hide him in our room! Dad will never know," Mabel said excitedly.

Their mum nodded and looked at the clock. "Your dad will be home soon, you should get -uh, Waddles into your room."

Mabel grabbed Waddles and carried him back into their room, making sure to shut the door behind her.

"Mabel, what are you going to do with Waddles if Dad says no?"

"He won't. He can't."

Dipper put his arm around her. "I'm sure he'll love him. Waddles grows on everyone."

Mabel nodded, then looked around. "Have you seen Smokey? I didn't see her when we came in."

"Your cat? I saw her running into Mum & Dad's-"

He was cut off by the door slamming shut and footsteps stomping up the stairs.

Dad was home.


End file.
